


Reset

by LadyChi



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyChi/pseuds/LadyChi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes things don't end. Sometimes, they just... reset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reset

The SUV came to the middle of a hill and turned off the road, its engine fading away as the sun set. Two figures got out of the vehicle -- one a man in a long black trenchcoat, the other a woman, more striking than beautiful. They didn't say anything for a time, just hiked further up the hill, through the trees, boots crunching against branches and sticks that had long since fallen to the ground.

The man stumbled, and the woman caught his arm. "All right?"

"Yeah, it's just my feet."

The woman made a sympathetic face. "We can turn back if you want..."

"Nah, Bones. It'll be fine." Somehow, her hand never left his arm as they crested the hill. He turned and looked back over the distance they'd just covered, laying hand over hers. "It's a beautiful day, Temperance."

"The sight of the trees is more aesthetically pleasing than I've noticed before," she agreed, squeezing his hand. "Traditionally, autumn represents an ending of things, but biologically speaking, that's not true. Nature resets itself, it doesn't die."

Booth's smile reached his eyes where it danced for a minute. "You're right. It's a nice sight though, yeah?"

"Yeah," she smiled, and then, with a newfound confidence, still marveling that she was allowed to, she pressed close to him and kissed him. It still went straight to her knees, like a shot of good whiskey or the first heady rush of an orgasm. This communication was dangerous, but safe... because it was him, and he'd never left her.

He'd only ever reset his relationship with her.

"Shall we walk back down, Tempe?" He winked at her.

"If you're ready, Seeley," she mocked back.

He shuddered. "Let's not do that again, ever."

She laughed. "That's acceptable. Besides, I like the way you say 'Bones'."

Booth looked a little stunned, but he kissed her hand and took the first step down the hill.


End file.
